my happy ending tragidy
by z-z Shamira z-z
Summary: Yukina was someone whom loved to be alone.She would live and travel to any place she wanted to but he ole life still was changed when her mother died and she tureds to someone unexpectedly
1. Tragidy

My Happy Ending- Chapter 1- tragedy

"Yakina!"Akira shouted as he stands outside his cousin's dorm room. "Its time for class!"

"Wait, am coming out Akira." Yakina runs to the door. She and Akira have known each other there hole life. He was the only one who understands her and the only one who wasn't affair of her eyes.

She had eyes like a demon no pulped just tow dark black circles. No one could tell what she was saying or thinking with them. Teachers hated it, her classmates hated it but she loved them, with them it made it easier to not make friends and to stay away from people. She has lived with them for seventeen years and will live with them for seventeen more.

"So...talked to your mother lately?"Akira asked as they walked to class.

"Yea, I was talking to her this morning before you came in, she told me to tell u hi for her."

"Do you think you're staying the whole year this time Yakina?"They stop and faced each other

"Yep! I'm Turing over a new leaf Akira. I'm not living this school for anything."

"That's good to hear." the bell rang and it was time for class. "See you at lunch?"

"Sure!" as she walked to classism going to be late she thought, now running up the hall to her class knocking on the door.

"OH! Wow, I thought you all were joking when you that she was coming back." said ridiculing her, as he sat at his desk.

Out of all the teachers in the school he was the worst. If you weren't doing well in school, he was the one that would make you fell the worst about it. He was Yukina's homeroom and English teacher. She hated him and did everything her power to get him angry. Her secret weapon was her writing and art work. If he had told her something she didn't like she would let him know and in a bad way to. Making him the fool of the story or some jackass in her art and when he read so sow the work he would know that it was him.

"Oh, no Sir. It's me in the flesh." she watched him straight in the middle of his eyes which he loather because it makes a chill go down his body.

"So are you planning to stay with us this hole year and how were you able to get up to this level?"

"Yes. And because up don't know there are classes online. Can I seat now or do you want to know more about my life?" as she watched him sicasticly as he got afraid and told her to seat.

As class passed she could the other students saying things about her. Like she was raised by demons and lives school to go hurting with them. The only thing that she had ever heard them say that was true was that Akira was her cousin and only friend but this was normal. Everyone fighting to get an answer passes her in every class; once again she ended up doing projects allow just because everyone was afraid of her eyes. The bell ran and it was time for lunch, everyone dot up and left but not her.

"Hey, there wasn't any coconut so I got you cherry is that ok?" Akira asked as he entered the class.

"Yea." she was writing in her book.

Outside the class was talking to one of the boys in Yukina's class. His was Shigure Kitami. Tall, smart and handsome but Yakina was never interested in any boy at the school. When he was done speaking to Mr. Nasty-Far he came walking towards Yakina.

"Yakina. Senise said that he would like it for them to of us to work together on the English project. "he hated what was coming out of his mouth but it had to be done so he just put on a fake every smile and went with it but when he opened his eyes to do the smile it was had to do when he sow Yukina's eyes. They made him feel like she was watching right through him.

"No, I would rather work on my own for the project."

"Ok, look. The thing is that the bored want the tow top students in the school to work on this project to get here. And why don't you want to work with me everyone wants to work with me."

"That's just the thing; I'm not everyone."

"Ok fine but just tell me why you don't want to work with me."

"She said that she doesn't want to work with you and if you have a problem with that you can go and tell the bored." Akira said interplay.

"Shimotsuki! Don't you think I can hear her I just want to know why she don't want to so if and when I go to the bored I can tell the exactly why."

"Ok, I will tell you why. Its simple, beacuse you're the students council president and class representative, plus you're always surrounded by girls so it would be very hard to get to you. So I have told you why, now will u live me alone."

"Ok, fine I can tell the girls live me and for projects I get to skip student's council meetings, plus if we don't do it together we file the project."

"Fine whatever. Can I eat now?"

"Great. Meeting after class."Shigure shouted as he left the class. He kept of thinking of her eyes. It was strange for him not being able to do a fake smile. It was the first time that he had ever looked into them and he wanted to know why that was.

"So we're not going for ice-cream this after-noon?" Akira asked as he looked down.

"Oh right. Sorry I will tell him to change it." Yakina was standing up going to the door.

"No, its ok we'll do it another day. "Now looking up smiling anther "Are you sure? I'm sure he would understand. "She stopped and faced him.

"Yea it's no big deal."

The bell rang and Akira left smiling but Yakina knew it was fake. She had known him her whole life and the smile that he gave her today, she knew that he was sad that he was unhappy but she thought that she would make it up to him somehow.

Class had now started and Shigure walked in and looked at her puzzled at her. She kept thinking about the way he looked when he opened his eyes to watch her. It was like it was a shock to him to see her face.

"Hey! Yakina, hey!"Shigure came out of nowhere and made her jump.

"WHAT!"

"The meeting about the project. "He looks it out of his bag and showed it to her.

"Yea, right. Can I see the paper? She stretched her hand out for it as he handed it to her. "We have to write a newspaper, on anything. What were you thinking of doing?"

"Um...I don't know...Oh! Do you read manages or have you ever read one?"

"Yea. I'm listing."

"Ok, I was just thinking that we could do a survey all over the school to find out which ones they read and use those to make the newspaper out of it. Giving up dates on them every week."

"Yea and the advertisements and we can write like our own manga for them to read. Also jokes and other stuff."

"Ok!" as he through his hand in the air for a high five. "See I told you that it would be fun working with me."

"Ha, ha, ha! No you don't" as he high fived him.

"Ha, ha, ha! But I was thinking it."

At that same time Yukina's phone rang."Sorry. Hello. What! How! No! Wait but I talked to her on the phone just this, thank you for informing Me." she offend the call and began to cry. When Shigure heard her crying he stopped laughing and put his hand on her shoulder but she sock him off. "Don't touch me!"She shoulder griped her bag and left.

Shigure couldn't understand what just happened. He was really having fun with her.

Yakina was running down the hall now trying to find Akira. He was her shield at a time like this; he was the only one she could tell everything that was going wrong in her life. He was the only person whom she trusted. When she finally found him, he was in the yard reading a book, she ran to him and knocked him down, holding him tightly crying.

"What is it? What happened to you? Did that guy hurt you?"

"She's died! She's died!"

"What? Who's died?"

"My mom she died this afternoon she got a stroke this morning and... and now she's died."

Akira put his hands around her and held her close."Don't cry, I'm here. Come on let us go to me dorm room." They stood up and walked to his room.


	2. Going Back Home

My Happy Ending-Chapter 5- It's going to be Different

"Bye!" Yukina and Akira shouted to Akiro (Yukina's step-dad) as there train left the station.

"Bye! And Yukina don't forget what I told you. There are more coming your way." Akiro replied.

"No I won't, but I haven't read them yet!"

"Well you better!" Akiro stood there on till he couldn't see the train anymore. He didn't know what was in the letters but he knew from the way her mother spoke about it he knew that it wasn't good but he hoped that it would be.

Yukina didn't talk to Akira on the train home. She was still mad at him for treating her like a child. She just sat there thinking about the letters, about how things would be if she and Shigure did have feelings for each other but in away if they did, she didn't want anyone to know about it. It was just to be his and her little secret. The train finally came to a stop and the two got out n stopped a cab.

"Do you want me to drop you to your room?" Akira attempted to back the silents but Yukina just shook her head no. "Came on Yukina are you still mad at Me." but she didn't answer, she just watched through the window. "If it's about what happened the day of your mother's funeral am sorry but I was just looking out for you."

"SORRY! Sorry! You're sorry! Is that all you have to say for all yourself! You made me feel like I was betraying you. You treated me like a child, who doesn't know what I'm doing! And if you say that that's trying to protect me well u have a carped up way of doing it." Yukina did way for him to reply and she didn't want to hear it, she just turned her head back to the window and watched though.

It went back to silent's again, Akira had no idea what to say, this was the first time he and Yukina had ever gotten into such a big fight and he didn't know what to do about it. when they got to the school campus Akira told her goodbye but she didn't answer but just took her bags and walked way

When she got to her doom room Shigure was standing in front of her door, she smiled and laughed not expecting him to be there. She didn't even think that what had happened the day of her mom's funeral would have led to this. She kept telling herself that it was just a spear of the moment but now seeing Shigure standing in front of her door this...this was not just a spear in the moment.

"On behalf of the students council we welcome you back and please accept our condolences." as he stretched his hands out to hug her, "So what did your cousin tell you when I left?" she tuned and watched him with one eyes if people thought that her eyes were scary before them they would run way now."

"Don't talk to me about that child!" she said as she opened the door to her room and let Shigure in.

"So I guess that means that the two of you are not talking."

"NO we're not. When everyone left he was questioning me like am some changed of five year old." as she turned around after closing the door he kissed her.

When he pulled away she was shocked, she couldn't move. She really didn't expect that kiss; the anger that was just about to bust out was gone. You could see the blush about to appear on her face and Shigure as well he didn't expect for her to react like that he did even know what came over him. He sow the anger she had as her was speaking and couldn't help but want to kiss her to make her forget about the trouble he had put her though after all it was his fault that she and Akira wasn't talking.

"Wow... W...What was that for?" crap what am I saying Yukina thought after the word came from her mouth."So...sorry." Shigure was blushing like crazy and he turned his had away. "I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what came over me. Sorry"

"No, no! It's ok really it is... It's just that..." she lowered her voice "It's my first time." she lowered her head as the words came out of her mouth.

Shigure looked at her shocked he really thought that she had had her first kiss but then again she wasn't someone to mingle with people. He took his hand and places it on her chin raising her head for her to be looking up at him and he smiled at her. She thought that he was just ridiculing her but then he lined in to kiss her again.

"Oh! Well then shall I make it more than just your first." he moved in and kissed her but she pushed him away.

She really wanted to but something in the back if her mind was telling her to stop. "I'm sorry but we can't. What if Akira comes around, and want to came in." she that that would never happen but she needed away to make him stop, she wasn't sure of herself yet and so she decided to take thing slow with Shigure after all she didn't even know want thing about him apart from his name and the fact that he came from a very wealthy family.

Shigure looked at her with her puzzled look on his face."What? Wait, I know what's happening you love him don't you?"

"NO! Will yea but as a cousin. The thing is we just started talking and were already kissing we don't even know anything about each other. This is all happening to fast, I just...I just don't know how I should react to all this."

Listening to all what Yukina was saying he thought to him about how true it all was then spoke. "I think we're moving too fast to but..." he moved closer "I can't help it. When am with you I just...I don't know. So am sorry if I was moving too fast but I can stop if you want."

"No I Don't want to stop, I like the feeling. I don't know why but I do. Ha! To tell you the truth I haven't felt this way in a lone time, ha."

"Ha ha! Okay, fine then."He put his hand around her waist and kissed her again.

"B...But can we take little slower. I'm away I don't want anyone to know about us yet."

"I'm actually happy you said that, I don't want anyone to know about us either."

"Fwwwww. I'm glad you thought the same I was afraid you would take it wrong."

Shigure walled away and when to the door. "Okay, it's finally were an undercover couple." Opening the door, said good bye and way gone.

Yukina couldn't believe what had just happened; she had never done this before and ahs had never thought that Shigure would become her boyfriend. But this feeling in her heart it had never being there before and she wanted it gone, but then again it made her experience things she never thought that she would and that she didn't want to lose.

That day she told him everything and he listened to her without interrupting just laughing with her something way funny. She didn't want to say that he was his replacement for her mother but this time she was the one telling the story and in her own way remembering to live out the embarrassing parts.

Shigure was actually happy she told him the stories about her life and was there that day to console her even though he was there to hold her in his hand like her had like to do but just know that he made her day a little better was good enough for him. He was happy that he had made her smile the day on her mother funeral instead of see that mean face of hers and knowing that it was real unlike the fake one he had given her and everyone else.

Akira was mad at himself and at Shigure for make he and Yukina fight. That had never happened before and now he didn't know how to handle it. Now he wanted to know even more what then hug was about and why was she so mad when he asked about it.

He had never been alone in his room and now he was seeing how big it was. It was always him and Yukina. There was a knock on the door and he hoped it would be Yukina as he walked to it but to his surprise it was Shigure. He closed the door as soon as he noticed that it was him but he punched it open.

"What the hell do you want Kaitami?" Akira said in great anger. He was just thinking about the dame bastard and here he was.

"Simple to welcome you back to the school. So, on behalf of the school, I welcome you back and we're sorry for your lost."

"Yea, yea we both know that's not what your here for. So just came out with it."

"Ok, I just have one question to ask you. Do you love her?"

" Love who and if it Yukina? Yes! Yes I love her."

"Come on you know what I mean. Do you love her like a boy like his girlfriend?"

"Yes! OK! Yes I love and if you h hurt her I will hurt you."

"Oh what ever. I don't give a dame about your cousin. She not my type so you have nothing to worry about you sick bastard." He lives the room

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I knew." 


	3. Those Memories

Chapter 3- Those Memories

They were seating in the train waiting for their stop. Yukina was sleeping on Akira's lap. He sat there watching her sleep, hoping that she would come back with him when all of this was over. He didn't want her to go way from him like she would always do when thing got hard. He didn't want her to go somewhere out if his reach, he loved Yukina, she was his only friend and hated when she would just pack up and live without a word not even a goodbye. She hated saying that world but he wanted to hear it when she was living or at list know that she was live but he also knew that that would never happen.

She was always there for him, when his parents died and also when kids would tease him for not having them there. And he only wished that she would let him in so that he could help him to but that was hard to do with her bring afraid to let people in. When they were younger and she would be teased about the eyes she would never tell anyone she would just came home crying and locked herself into her room and when Akira would try and help her she would just get mad at him. He thinks that what help in her running away because when these things happened she would just live and go anywhere and when she was fifteen she started to live like go to different places and countries.

He punched her hair back so that he could her her face but she jumped when he did.

"What!" she shouted as she sat up. "What happen?"

"Nothing." he answer laughing at her. Her hair was a mess and everyone was look at her like she was mad, explicitly because she just shouted on top of her lungs.

"Is it owner stop yet!" she asked as she tried to fix her hair so that the people on the train would stop looking at her. She had notice them and as she watched them they got scared looking at her eyes and turned away.

"No. Not yet, the next one is ours. So... how did your meeting go yesterday?" he was hoping for her to say something like it was the worst time of her life after all she did tell him that she hated Shigure, but the fact that she had agreed to it so willingly yesterday made him have second thoughts.

"Oh... it was ok." she knew that she took too long to answer but she didn't want to hurt him by telling him the she had a good time yesterday with Shigure, something she didn't expect, plus Akira hated Shigure.

"What are you two doing it on?"

"It's on...Wait are you going to still our idea."

"Oh came on. I have my idea already."

"OK. No...Wait how came you get to do it on your own?"

"I'm not working on my own. The girl am working with has taken some time off school, so we get exert time to do it but we talk online so we may be angle to make it on time. Are they giving you two more time to do your project?"

"I don't know. I didn't talk to that "MAN" but I guess if he does Shigure will call me to let me know."

"So he has your number, so does he knows what happened."

"Yeah, he has it so that we can talk about the project and on he doesn't know what happened." the train stopped and she stood up. "Came Mr. Jealous lets go find my step-dad."

He was standing holding a post with her name on it. He was standing holding a poster with their names on it. He did that every time with the mom, the two of them thought that is was a nice laugh to do that but now it just brought back bad memories. This was the first time that she had came back home and her mom wouldn't be there to greet her. Her step-dad was surprised when he sow Akira he thought that it would only be her coming. When Yukina sow her step- father, she dropped he bags and an up to him. Holding him tightly and started crying. This was the first time that she had being back home and her mother wasn't there to meet her.

"I missed you Yukina." he said has he held her. They dropped each other and her step dad picked up the bags. The three on them then walked to the car.

Yukina loved her step- dad; he was the closest thing she had to a dad as she grows up. He was the one to talk her to the first day of school every year and took her to her first basketball game. She loved him like a father. She could still remember the first time he came to live with her and her mom. She was seven and she had derived him nuts. She didn't remember her real dad that much but she always wanted to meet him, hoping that one day he may came back for her and her mother. Yukina never understood that her step dad loved her mom but she put his life through hell and he still stayed with them. She could still remember that in the car, this very red and black that she gave him the yes. He was puzzled and then she explains to him that it was ok for him to marry her mom and smiled at him. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile for him normally she keep her face straight but she had smiled and it touched him, then and there he knew that she was happy with him. The next day he took her mom to diner and asked her out. Yukina's mom was shocked before she answered and he just replied Yukina told me to do it and gave the same smile that she gave him.

When they got home, Akira and Akihiro (Yukina's step-dad) went to the attic and pulled out some boxes.

Shigure laid on his bed steering at the Yukina had wrote her number on, he was going back and thought with the phone in his hand. _**What the hell am I going? I have called so many girls before so why is it so hard to just call her. Not like I like her or anything, all I have to talk to her about is the project**__._ Shigure was thinking to himself. Then there was a knock on his door

"Is it?" he got up waking out of his room to the door.

"Shigure. Its -far." Shigure opened the door. "Shigure do you know where Yukina has gone too?"

"No, she told me that she had to live that's all. I guest she's just couldn't take whatever happened in her family."

"So you know what happened?"

"No."

"Her mother so the board gave her two weeks off school, oh and u guys have to exert weeks to do the project." he was turning."Great now I have to go call them and give my respects. I HATE THIS!"

Shigure closed the door, picked up his phone and call Yukina. The phone was now ringing and he had no idea what he was going to say. What the hell was he doing?

"He...hello." she answered the phone with a teary voice.

"Yukina is that you."

"Sh...Shigure." her voice changed

"Yea it's me. Um... Sense just told me about your mom. Well... What... I'm..."

"Ha. I know what you're trying to say."

"So... what you doing?"

"Just going though some of my family albums."

"Well that must be nice, how many are there?"

"Not such but I know that it's a lot, there three hole boxes."

"Wow that's a lot of pictures. Are you just sitting there watching them or remembering the good and not so good times?"

"Ha. I'm remembering everything about my mom." and tears began to feel her eyes.

"You miss her don't you," there was no answer," Ok, then came on tell me about your mom."

"Oh no. I don't want to trouble. Don't you have something better to do?"

"Oh came on. Its 7o'clock and I done every thin that I had to do so came on spill."

"Ok." she started she was on the first album that her mother had every done. She remember it from the cover it had this pink ribbon going around it. This one had pictures of Yukina when she was one. This one was when the mother lived in the first house. It was a one bedroom house, she doesn't remember much about it but tried to explain it as much as she could, trying to remember things her mother had said about it.

The memories in this album were all happy but as she got to the next ones of her growing up, it got more pain full. Remembering the entire thing she and her mom when through, all the smiles and tears, all the birthday and parties, trips and dips. It all got sadder; Yukina was regretting the fact that she never spent much time with her. She was still on the phone but tear ran down the face.

Shigure knew it; he could hear how her voice was creaking up. He hated to her cry, it made his heart hurt and he tried to corm her down with soothing word.

They stayed doing this for had no problem doing this, it was nice to just talk. Shigure had cool down from his nerves and Yukina had just let herself go. This was all knew to all of them. Yukina had laughed more than ever and Shigure hadn't had so much fun in a really long time. This was strange to him, he never thought that Yukina's life would be so interesting but he wanted to know what was behind those eyes. Those cold, dark eyes that he couldn't stop thinking about. They talked for three hours straight until her step dad and Akira came home. when she hang up the phone she looked at the album and sow a picture of her mother smiling and she began to cry, Akira hearing her came up to be with her.

"Yukina why would you look at those pictures when you know that they will make you cry."

"I...I...I just needed to see her, just one more time. I have seated her with her for years and now am all alone. I just wanted to know how it would feel without her and it was a bad feeling I hated it and I don't want to do it ever again. There was no laughing and no more smiles." she stopped and looked up at him. "Akira remember the promise that we made with each other when your parents died."

"Yea, we promised to always be never live each other no matter how far away we are we will always be together."

"So now Akira please keep that promise to me and stay with me."

"Yes, Yukina I promise. I will never live you." as tears rolled down your eyes."

For two week Yukina stayed up in the arctic and never came down, only when she needed to eat and sleep. She kept looking at those pictures try her best not to cry but they just wouldn't stop. She hated not having her mother that she would make all the remembering good and happy.

_**Now that had part was yet to come.**_


	4. Finally The Day

My Happy Ending

Chapter 4 - Finally the Day

"Oh, Yukina am so sorry that your mom that your mother died."

"She was a lovely person."

Yukina was sick and tired of hearing this for the past weeks. She knew that her mother had passed and that she was a loving person. After all she was her mother, she knew everything about her.

"I'm sorry but I have to pull Yukina way while." Akira said moved her away from the crowd. "It's time for the eulogy."

"Now." she asked with a pain in her voice.

"Yea. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, amok." she left him and went in to the church, up onto the altar and started. " Excuse me." she said trying to get everyone attention and they all tuned to her and some walk into the church to hear what she had to say. "Ok, let me apologize in advents for my crying. Ha! To tell you the truth I have been peppering for this the hold week. I even got pictures and everything but I will just wing it now so please forgive Me." she smiled at Akira and began.

"My mother. Oh my mother, she was many things. She was a wonderful mother, sister, friend and wife." she watched her step-dad and continued. "She was...is a special person that we all love and who loved us back."

She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears but as she opened her eyes she sow Akira looking at her and her step-dad cry holding his head in his hand. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Suddenly felt to hands holding her thinking it was Akira she tuned to say thanks but to her shock it was Shigure. Although she was shocked she was ok with it she felt good but she didn't understand why.

Shigure didn't know what he was doing. What had come over him? Looking out at the crowed her sow the shocked faces to see him up there with her, and then he sow Akira. He was sowed, mad, and pissed even, at Shigure for being up there with Yukina. Akira was very protective of Yukina and didn't want anyone her thought would hurt her to be next to her but Shigure didn't care. When he got off the phone with her that day, he felt sad for her and his heart hurt. He couldn't bear not hearing her voice, talking to her, telling him all of her stories about her life. He wanted her to tell him more about her but the thing was he had no idea why. Why he felt like he needed to be there for her.

Yukina was done now and was going back to her seat, she held Shigure hand and had he seat next to her. For the first time in her life she felt like she needed someone to be there with her. Not just her mother or Akira but someone she could cry on, to tell what she was thinking and how she was feeling.

Shigure sat there not letting go of her hand for one second. He had let her cry on his shoulder and when it was time for them to live the church he followed her out still holding onto her had, all the way to the burial site. Every time Akira sow them together he would get more and more pissed off. Her step-dad on the other hand was happy that she had found someone who care for her and with that Yukina's mother could be here to see it. When the burial was over everyone went to Yukina house for the wake. When they got there she took Shigure into the back yard to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Obviously, I'm here for you."

"Why? Who ever told you I needed you here?"

"I just felt like you needed someone so, I just came."

"OK thanks bout how did you know the date I never, did I?"

"No, the teaches were coming so I thought I would came too."

"Ok." she smiled and hugged him. "Oh and if any one asked you just a friend from school."

He smiled at her. "So are we more than friends?"

She laughed and left to go back inside. Shigure laughed and followed her inside. Akira watched the two of them came from the yard. He had watched the whole thing and wanted to know what had just happened. He hate that Shigure was the one Yukina let comfort her.

As the time passed Yukina and Shigure were ask by teachers who knew they hated each other and by friends and family of Yukina "Are you two dating?" but they just watched each other laughed and answered "No."

The day had passed faster than Yukina thought it would and the day that started off to sad had ended better than she thought it would off. As she stood by the front door tell all the guest bye, Akira came up to her watch her as if saying 'What the hell?' She knew that he was going to ask her about Shigure and what happened back at the church.

"What?" she asked walking away from the door.

"Don't what me. What the hell was that between you and Shigure?"

"It was just here with the teachers from school."

"So way the hell did he need to came and why was he on the alter with you?"

"I guessed that he was here because he's student council president and because I asked him too."

"So why him! To think I begged you for me to came up with you for a hole week and you just brushed me off and said no every time."

"You know what Akira I don't needed this right now. I asked him simple because he mean nothing to me and if you had come up with me I wouldn't be able to say anything."

"Yukina can you came in here please" her step-dad called out from kitchen.

Yukina watch Akira angrily and walked away into the kitchen. When she got the she saw him seating at the table holding two envelops in his hand looking down at them.

"W...What...What is it." she asked as she felt a chill ran down her spin afraid to know it is.

"You're...Your mother left this for you. She had told me the day we got married that she had something's she wanted to tell you and if she left before me that she needed me to give them to you step by step."

"What...What do you mean by that?"

"Today was her burial day and so I have to give you this letter and also when I sow you with that boy..."

"OH! No were not like that."

"Don't lie to me Yukina sow the tow of you in the back yard."

"OK." she sat down. "But don't tell Akira, he hate him but truly I don't even know what I really feel for him."

"OK, I won't tell him but you have to when you know how you feel, but anyway since you found someone who that may actually love you, so here's the other one. Read them and understand but Yukina do your mother a favor and read this one first." as he pointed to the second letter which he had given her.

She left and went up to her room thinking about what thing would be in the letters. She couldn't touch them to open them but she numbered them to remember which one to read first. What could it be in them that her mother couldn't tell her to her face? Could it be about her father?


	5. Its Going To Be Different

My Happy Ending-Chapter 5- It's going to be Different

"Bye!" Yukina and Akira shouted to Akiro (Yukina's step-dad) as there train left the station.

"Bye! And Yukina don't forget what I told you. There are more coming your way." Akiro replied.

"No I won't, but I haven't read them yet!"

"Well you better!" Akiro stood there on till he couldn't see the train anymore. He didn't know what was in the letters but he knew from the way her mother spoke about it he knew that it wasn't good but he hoped that it would be.

Yukina didn't talk to Akira on the train home. She was still mad at him for treating her like a child. She just sat there thinking about the letters, about how things would be if she and Shigure did have feelings for each other but in away if they did, she didn't want anyone to know about it. It was just to be his and her little secret. The train finally came to a stop and the two got out n stopped a cab.

"Do you want me to drop you to your room?" Akira attempted to back the silents but Yukina just shook her head no. "Came on Yukina are you still mad at Me." but she didn't answer, she just watched through the window. "If it's about what happened the day of your mother's funeral am sorry but I was just looking out for you."

"SORRY! Sorry! You're sorry! Is that all you have to say for all yourself! You made me feel like I was betraying you. You treated me like a child, who doesn't know what I'm doing! And if you say that that's trying to protect me well u have a carped up way of doing it." Yukina did way for him to reply and she didn't want to hear it, she just turned her head back to the window and watched though.

It went back to silent's again, Akira had no idea what to say, this was the first time he and Yukina had ever gotten into such a big fight and he didn't know what to do about it. when they got to the school campus Akira told her goodbye but she didn't answer but just took her bags and walked way

When she got to her doom room Shigure was standing in front of her door, she smiled and laughed not expecting him to be there. She didn't even think that what had happened the day of her mom's funeral would have led to this. She kept telling herself that it was just a spear of the moment but now seeing Shigure standing in front of her door this...this was not just a spear in the moment.

"On behalf of the students council we welcome you back and please accept our condolences." as he stretched his hands out to hug her, "So what did your cousin tell you when I left?" she tuned and watched him with one eyes if people thought that her eyes were scary before them they would run way now."

"Don't talk to me about that child!" she said as she opened the door to her room and let Shigure in.

"So I guess that means that the two of you are not talking."

"NO we're not. When everyone left he was questioning me like am some changed of five year old." as she turned around after closing the door he kissed her.

When he pulled away she was shocked, she couldn't move. She really didn't expect that kiss; the anger that was just about to bust out was gone. You could see the blush about to appear on her face and Shigure as well he didn't expect for her to react like that he did even know what came over him. He sow the anger she had as her was speaking and couldn't help but want to kiss her to make her forget about the trouble he had put her though after all it was his fault that she and Akira wasn't talking.

"Wow... W...What was that for?" crap what am I saying Yukina thought after the word came from her mouth."So...sorry." Shigure was blushing like crazy and he turned his had away. "I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what came over me. Sorry"

"No, no! It's ok really it is... It's just that..." she lowered her voice "It's my first time." she lowered her head as the words came out of her mouth.

Shigure looked at her shocked he really thought that she had had her first kiss but then again she wasn't someone to mingle with people. He took his hand and places it on her chin raising her head for her to be looking up at him and he smiled at her. She thought that he was just ridiculing her but then he lined in to kiss her again.

"Oh! Well then shall I make it more than just your first." he moved in and kissed her but she pushed him away.

She really wanted to but something in the back if her mind was telling her to stop. "I'm sorry but we can't. What if Akira comes around, and want to came in." she that that would never happen but she needed away to make him stop, she wasn't sure of herself yet and so she decided to take thing slow with Shigure after all she didn't even know want thing about him apart from his name and the fact that he came from a very wealthy family.

Shigure looked at her with her puzzled look on his face."What? Wait, I know what's happening you love him don't you?"

"NO! Will yea but as a cousin. The thing is we just started talking and were already kissing we don't even know anything about each other. This is all happening to fast, I just...I just don't know how I should react to all this."

Listening to all what Yukina was saying he thought to him about how true it all was then spoke. "I think we're moving too fast to but..." he moved closer "I can't help it. When am with you I just...I don't know. So am sorry if I was moving too fast but I can stop if you want."

"No I Don't want to stop, I like the feeling. I don't know why but I do. Ha! To tell you the truth I haven't felt this way in a lone time, ha."

"Ha ha! Okay, fine then."He put his hand around her waist and kissed her again.

"B...But can we take little slower. I'm away I don't want anyone to know about us yet."

"I'm actually happy you said that, I don't want anyone to know about us either."

"Fwwwww. I'm glad you thought the same I was afraid you would take it wrong."

Shigure walled away and when to the door. "Okay, it's finally were an undercover couple." Opening the door, said good bye and way gone.

Yukina couldn't believe what had just happened; she had never done this before and ahs had never thought that Shigure would become her boyfriend. But this feeling in her heart it had never being there before and she wanted it gone, but then again it made her experience things she never thought that she would and that she didn't want to lose.

That day she told him everything and he listened to her without interrupting just laughing with her something way funny. She didn't want to say that he was his replacement for her mother but this time she was the one telling the story and in her own way remembering to live out the embarrassing parts.

Shigure was actually happy she told him the stories about her life and was there that day to console her even though he was there to hold her in his hand like her had like to do but just know that he made her day a little better was good enough for him. He was happy that he had made her smile the day on her mother funeral instead of see that mean face of hers and knowing that it was real unlike the fake one he had given her and everyone else.

Akira was mad at himself and at Shigure for make he and Yukina fight. That had never happened before and now he didn't know how to handle it. Now he wanted to know even more what then hug was about and why was she so mad when he asked about it.

He had never been alone in his room and now he was seeing how big it was. It was always him and Yukina. There was a knock on the door and he hoped it would be Yukina as he walked to it but to his surprise it was Shigure. He closed the door as soon as he noticed that it was him but he punched it open.

"What the hell do you want Kaitami?" Akira said in great anger. He was just thinking about the dame bastard and here he was.

"Simple to welcome you back to the school. So, on behalf of the school, I welcome you back and we're sorry for your lost."

"Yea, yea we both know that's not what your here for. So just came out with it."

"Ok, I just have one question to ask you. Do you love her?"

" Love who and if it Yukina? Yes! Yes I love her."

"Come on you know what I mean. Do you love her like a boy like his girlfriend?"

"Yes! OK! Yes I love and if you h hurt her I will hurt you."

"Oh what ever. I don't give a dame about your cousin. She not my type so you have nothing to worry about you sick bastard." He lives the room

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I knew." 


	6. I Founf Out

**Thanks to all my readers, sorry i haven't being updating but i will be doing so a lot more now. Thank you again.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>My Happy Ending- chapter 6- I Found Out<em>**

Weeks have past and Akira still didn't hear a word from Yukina. He would pass by her room every morning in hopes to meet her but she would have already been gone. He was having a miserable time without her. She was mad at him and she didn't even know why.

XxxxxxxX

"Ok class, today we're doing landscape. I need you guys to get together in pairs and get started." States the peppy art teacher- as she live the group of kids to get to work.

Everyone pairs up immediately but Yukina left to get her work done on her own, walking into an area no one was going. Shigure noticed that she was leaving and began to follow her until some girls sounded him asking if he would want to work with one of them.

"Oh sorry girls but already have someone to work with maybe one the next project." he smiled at them as whined moving away from him.

He walked slowly over to Yukina grabbing her from the back. She was about to scream when he turned her around and kissed her, then she knew who it was the taste of his mouth, the feel of his lips on hers, felt, it was just perfect.

"Shigure," they had finally parted "what are you doing?"

"Have you forgotten already," he taped on her head "we have to work in pairs."

She laughed "yea I know but..."

"Didn't I say that we have to work on all projects together?"

"Is that so." She laughed and a little smile creped over her face and he smirked back at her.

"So where are you working."

She smiles and moved over to an open area over viewing the whole campus, it showed the domes and the class. A wonderful view of the yard, with all the students seating, laughing, Shigure thought he had seen every inch of the school but had never seen this sport was new to him. Yukina sat on the grass and started on her painting and he did the same. They both just sat there, each doing their own thing, silent's filed the area. It wasn't wired silent it was peaceful perfect and just plain nice.

By the time an hour and half was gone the two were completely done with works. They lied in the grass, Yukina's head on his chest and it was nice hearing his heart beat. It was strange but to her it sounded like it was in the same beat as hers. She turned over and her hand fell into his, it was bigger than hers.

"What?"Shigure looked down at her.

"What?" his eyes flow open "I don't know, I guest its that's how love works. Its shown in different ways." _Did I really just say love?_

"That doesn't mean that our hearts have to match."

"I guest that's where our love is shown." _There I go again _"Just like there's a special place where your smile is shown," he starts tickling her "and that's with me right."

"S…" she couldn't stop laughing "St..stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" shouting and wiggling trying to get out of his greap.

"No am not stopping until you say that you smile only when you're with me."

She screamed out laughing "Ok! Ok! Ok I smile when am with you."

He let go of her "See, was that so hard to say."

She didn't answer, she simple stayed watching him. For a second she closed her eyes. _What the hell am I doing with him? _She let out a breath and before he had a chance to let out another, his lips where on hers. _But why not him?_ She moving more, kissing him harder, pushing him down to the tree he had just gotten up from. The kiss was deep, long and wonderful. They stayed together for a while before they parted as the bell rang.

"Wow! That was unexpected."

"Sorry." She stood, a huge blush crossed her face, she grabbed her bag and her sketch pad "I didn't…." she left, Shigure tried to hold her back up he was to late.

_I didn't mean to say it like that, it just came out. Why the hell am I like this with her. Not like this is my first girl friend but it just different with her. Normally I wouldn't dear kiss a girl unless I really knew her, but every time am alone with her all I want to do is just….AAAHHHH what am I thinking. I need to stop. Before the whole thing with her mother I have seen, heard or even thought at Yukina was capable of crying, I didn't even think she could smile of laugh but at the meeting they had that day and all the times they meat after the funeral, when she told him all the things about her mother. It all got me…it got me… OOOHHH fuck it I don't even know what is!_

XxxxxxxxxX

_What the hell am I doing? Why the hell do I get like that around him? _Yukina was running looking for Akira. I wasn't going to tell him, she couldn't tell him, but she needed him, she needed him to put her mind else where.

"Yukina!" some one was calling to her, she picked up speed hoping that it wasn't Shigure, "Yukina!" soon she felt a hand grab her hand.

"Akira!"

"Yukina, what's up with you? I have seen for the past week, maybe even more. You keep living me each morning going of who knows where. Are you mad at me?!"

"No…" _yes _" Sorry about living on mornings b ut had meetings with Shigure about the English project and am just finding out that I have to work with him on every project that we have together."

Akira pull a questioning look. Yukina hated lying to him but it the only he would believe her. They walked into Yukina's class room for them to have lunch. Although she was mad at him she had still made him lunch for him everyday just living it on his desk. Yea she was mad, furious even, but he was her cousin and he sucked at cooking she was his only hope and she had to cook for him.

The room was silent none of them wanted to talk afraid that something wrong would come out.

"So… Did you meeting go well this morning?"

"Um…What?" she had spaced out thinking back on the earlier events with Shigure. "Oh… um… sorry. It was good we got lots of works done." Shem tried her hardest to smile but couldn't.

"Yukina…. Am sorry about all the mean things I told you but I was only thinking about you." _Crap why did he bring it up. _"But now I know for sure that there's nothing going on."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"You and Shigure. I know for sure that there's nothing going on cuzz the night we came back he came into my room and told me that he…how did he put it… he had to interest in a girl like you."

_And there it was the heart break, the pain, the one thing she hated to feel. It all came back, traveled all over her causing her to freeze. _Soon the bell ring and Akria left, he had said some word to her but she did get it. The word just played over and over in her had until some on pulled her out of thought.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier but." She looked up, it was Shigure.

"But nothing." She stood and took up an defensive. Shigure was lost, he didn't understand why she got on the defensive so fast, for one he hope that they weren't talking about the same thing. "So it that the truth."

"What…what are you talking about."

"You told Akira that you have no interest in a girl like me! So what kind of girl am I?" she grabbed her bag and stomed out.

Shigure was still trying to figure out what was just happened. Then it came back to him. That night when Yukina and Akira had came back he had told him something like that."

_Oh crap... she miss understood, in everything that was going on I had forgot to tell her._ He runs trying to find. _NO! NO! I can't let it end like this, I don't want to see her get hurt!_

_So this was the reason why I was going all of this. I finally know, that day when she started crying and then the other when she was telling him about her mother. It was nice to see that voice, hear that wonderful voice. And…and… and now she's hurt and its all my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Well here the new chapter hope had fun reading :) please review and tell me what you think.<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
